El penique del enano
by Elade-chan
Summary: La implantación del penique del enano ha enfurecido a la reina que no deja pasar la oportunidad para tratar de humillar a Tyrion, sin contar con que el enano es demasiado inteligente como para dejarse amedrentar por su hermana.


**Disclaimer applied**

_One-shot escrito para el concurso "_Humor! Fic" _del grupo de Facebook "LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán"_

Extensión:1.244 palabras

Género: Humor.

Frase: No soy un completo inútil, por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo.

Advertencias: Posibles spoilers.

* * *

**El penique del enano**

Apretando los dientes, Tyrion continuó subiendo los interminables escalones que llevaban a los salones de su hermana. Le dolían las piernas a cada paso, y los calambres le llegaban hasta la espalda cada vez que alzaba una para subir otro peldaño. Maldijo de nuevo a quien quiera que fuera el Targaryen que mandó construir aquel lugar y no torturó al arquitecto por hacerlo con tantas escaleras. Tal vez no estaría tan cansado, si primero no hubiera tenido que bajar otras trescientas para salir de sus aposentos, ya que, como no, estaba alojado en otro jodido torreón. No se quejaba por estar lo más alejado posible de su "querida" hermana, pero en momentos como aquel, tenía que admitir que resultaba un desagradable inconveniente.

—Te noto algo cansado, tal vez te gustaría que te llevara en brazos —comentó Bronn con mofa, al ver que se llevaba una mano a la frente para quitarse el sudor.

Al instante, recibió del enano una mirada envenenada y una sonrisa más envenenada aún.

—Con lo que te pago, ¿no deberías dedicarte a lamerme un poco más el culo, en lugar de hacer tantos chistes? —dijo Tyrion enarcando una ceja.

El mercenario pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—¿Con lo que me pagas? No. No llega para agacharme tan abajo, como mucho para un beso en la frente —respondió resueltamente.

Tyrion soltó una pequeña carcajada antes de continuar el ascenso. Esa era una de las cosas que le gustaban de Bronn —además de su capacidad para preservar su vida a cambio de una módica cantidad de oro—, era una de las pocas personas en aquel lugar con la que podía mantener una conversación inteligente y divertida a la vez, sabiendo que mientras pudiera pagarle no habría un puñal oculto en sus palabras.

Por fin, después de creer que esas malditas escaleras jamás terminarían, llegaron hasta la puerta tras la que esperaba la reina. No había sido demasiado grato para Tyrion recibir el llamado de su hermana. Al menos, cuando era Mano del Rey, podría haber hecho que fuera ella quien moviera sus largas piernas hasta su torre, o incluso haber declinado el llamado alegando que tenía mucho trabajo. Pero ahora, estaba más que claro que ella no se rebajaría a encontrarse con él en las estancias del Consejero de la Moneda, que ahora eran las suyas, y casi podía oír su carcajada si le ponía su cantidad de trabajo por excusa.

—Si me oyes gritar, entra —dijo Tyrion de mala gana—. Es posible que ella sí se agache, si con eso consigue clavarme las uñas.

Por supuesto, Bronn tendría que esperar fuera, Cersei no iba a permitirle poner un pie en sus habitaciones.

—Por lo que se comenta por ahí, no es lo único para lo que se agacha —comentó el mercenario.

Tyrion le mando una media sonrisa y una mirada socarrona antes de abrir la puerta y deslizarse dentro. Nada más cruzar el umbral, notó una pequeña moneda de metal golpear en su pecho y caer al suelo. Haciendo gala de una paciencia desconocida para él, se agachó para recogerla. Un penique. Un pequeño suspiro murió en su garganta, ya sabía por dónde iba a ir aquella conversación.

—¿No tienes suficiente con avergonzarnos con tus correrías en burdeles como para encima sacar una ley tan estúpida? —espetó Cersei mirándole iracunda desde el centro de la estancia.

Por supuesto era ella la que le había lanzado el penique, y ahora lo miraba como si fuera un bicho al que quisiera aplastar. Amor fraternal ante todo. Tal vez, la parte de cariño que le correspondía sentir por él como hermano había ido a parar también a Jaime… eso explicaría algunas cosas.

—Esa ley tan estúpida es la que va a pagar la gran boda de nuestro querido Joffrey. Hasta donde yo sé, tu hijo no ha heredado la capacidad de su abuelo para cagar oro —espetó Tyrion con tranquilidad—. Y de todas formas fue idea de nuestro padre, la gran Mano del Rey, así que si quieres discutirlo… no has dado con la persona adecuada. Ve a lanzarle el penique a él.

Por su puesto, por mucho que el populacho llamara a aquella ley "el penique del enano", él poco había tenido que ver en su imposición aunque hubiera cargado con ella. Había sido el omnipresente Tywin Lannister —que al parecer o estaba muy lejos de cagar oro o no quería compartir su don— quien había ideado aquel impuesto sobre la prostitución, que obligaba a pagar a las arcas del Rey un penique por cada servicio que dieran las prostitutas. Ni que decir tiene que no había sido algo muy popular. Pero, ¿qué importaba si más gente odiaba al enano de los Lannister?

Tyrion se acercó a la mesa para servirse una copa de vino, lo iba a necesitar si la conversación se alargaba. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera llevarse la copa a los labios, Cersei se la arrebató levantándola en el aire y posándola de nuevo en la mesa, fuera de su alcance.

—Tal vez se le ocurrió esa ley pensando en lo borracho y putero que eres —siseó la reina fulminándole con la mirada.

—O tal vez, recordando lo borracho y putero que era tu difunto esposo —contestó Tyrion mordazmente, elevando hacia ella la mirada—. Sólo con su contribución habríamos tenido para cien bodas. Aunque pensándolo bien, dudo que siendo el Rey pagara sus propios impuestos.

Cersei torció la boca con desagrado y estrechó los ojos ante el recuerdo de su propia humillación ante los vicios del que había sido su marido.

—Y dime, si es padre quien hace tu trabajo. ¿Para qué te necesitamos? —preguntó la reina con malicia— Eres un inútil.

—No soy un completo inútil —contradijo Tyrion enfocando sus desiguales ojos en ella—, por lo menos sirvo de mal ejemplo, dile a Joffrey que si hace lo mismo que el depravado tío Tyrion se le encogerán las piernas, se le agrandará la cabeza y se le acortará la polla. Tal vez así evites que siga el ejemplo de Robbert, al fin y al cabo, era su padre ¿no?

Cersei apretó la mandíbula mientras le fulminaba con la mirada, sabía que la última frase había ido con segundas intenciones. Pues aunque nunca lo había confirmado de sus labios, todo el mundo sospechaba la verdad, que el padre de Joffrey, de todos sus hijos, era su hermano Jaime.

Tyrion se estiró sobre la mesa para alcanzar la copa que su hermana le había quitado antes y se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes, darse la vuelta y lanzarle el penique que ella le había arrojado al entrar.

—Cuando consigamos liberar a Jaime y venga por aquí, dile que al penique le invito yo —dijo cuando Cersei lo atrapó en el aire. Acto seguido salió por la puerta dejando que procesara sus palabras.

Tyrion sonrió con satisfacción al cerrar la puerta tras él y escuchar cómo, un segundo después, algo pequeño y metálico se estrellaba con furia contra la madera.

—Pareces satisfecho —dijo Bronn acercándose a él—. Casi temo que te pongas a levitar.

El enano sonrió pagado de sí mismo, comenzando a bajar la escalera. Al final, el viaje había merecido la pena sólo por ver la cara de Cersei.

—Al menos, si levito, estaré más arriba y no tendré que pagarte tanto para que me lamas el culo —dijo Tyrion, recibiendo por respuesta una atronadora carcajada de Bronn.

* * *

_Hola, bueno, por fin me he atrevido a hacer una incursión en este fandom que tanto me fascina. Espero haber hecho justicia al genial personaje que es Tyrion (cada diálogo y situación que tiene durante la saga es simplemente magnífico)._

_Besos, Ela._


End file.
